The memories that never end
by YKagami
Summary: A story about Vietnam's past, included Vietnam, China, Japan, Russia, America and France.
1. Chapter 1

The wind blew into Ou Lou's face.

Blossom's petals were falling. Holding a daisy, she started to sing a song, it's so strange, yet so familiar.

How peaceful.

She opened her golden eyes. Thousand and thousand of smoke columns came off of one of her village. Fires are everywhere. Her body started to shake violently.

"No! Please stop! I beg you! Stop hurting my people! Please!" she cried desperately.

"Oh my little lady! If you hand me your land I won't hurt you people. You heard my word." the tall man smirked.

"I won't."

"Then this person's head shall be cut off" his hand pointed toward an old man.

"Please no, I'll accept your wish."

"Good girl. Then follow me."

Tears fell down from Ou Lou's eyes. She clenched her dress so hard that it was full of wrinkles.

"Calm down Ou Lou. You're making me feel regrettable, right?"

She didn't answer. There was silence until the carthorse stop.

"We're here, my girl." He smirked a bit.

Ou Lou glanced him.

He took her to China's place. Ou Lou heard about China, he seems to be a great nation. Her people usually mention him as "The root of the Asia". But she has never seen him before.

"Is China scary?" Ou Lou finally spoke.

"Just wait and see, you're too rushed."

China's palace was extremely huge, and, of course, extremely amaze. Ou Lou can't believe in her eyes. "How astonishing." She thought. "And a bit swanky, too"

"Hey, you little nation!" the person called China spoke.

"What do you want?"

"You're so rude! You should call me 'big brother China'! By the way, I'm China-the-root-of-the-Asia aru."

"I don't believe you're the Asian's root. And what does the 'aru' means?"

"Geez, you're asking too much aru. Can I have your name?"

"It's Ou Lou."

"No, no, no, no."

"What's wrong?"

"A girl shouldn't name that way! How un-aesthetic! Your country has many lotus, right? Then I'll name you ."

"How to read it?"

"_Jiao_ aru."

"It seems nice, I'll take it."

China held her hand and lead her to a massive room. "This is your room aru."

"So big." She muttered.

"I know aru! Since the day I've known you'll live at my house, I built it with my own bare hands!" excited China.

"How did you know that I'll 'come' here?"

"It's a secret aru."

China called some maids to dress Jiao. They gave her a green hanfu. "Ugh, this is so cumbersome. I don't like to wear those heavy clothes!" Jiao started to wince.

"No, no it fitted you Jiao. You have to get used to it aru. Tomorrow I'll teach you how to speak my language aru. Now go to sleep, it's already dark here."

"S-see you tomorrow, b-big br-other…" Jiao stammered.

"Haha, finally called me big brother aru? Good night Jiao." China grinned.

Jiao already slept.

"Haha, so cute." China spoke to himself.

A day passed peacefully.

* * *

**A/N: Author's speaking~**

**Thanks for reading my story people, I love you guys.**

**Please leave for me a review!**

**It's too short right? I'll try harder next time!**

**Update: Since scarlet . onna told me that my plot is similiar to her fic so I decide to change a little bit.**

* * *

Ou Lou: Vietnam's name in 257-207BC

Jiao: means "delicate, tender, beautiful."

* * *

To Believe4Ever! Thank you so much about the review, and yes, I'll be more careful on grammars in next chapters! Have a nice day!


	2. Chapter 2

"Chirp, chirp." A passerine landed on Ou Lou's nose.

"Hngggg." Ou Lou rubbed her eyes. Her room-which-builded-by-China's-bare-hands is shone by the sunlight. "How could the light passed through my roof?" she thought.

Ou Lou was about to sleep and **suddenly **she saw a boy stand right infront of her. He has dark, brown hair, but the thing that caught her attention most is his eyes. It was.. emotionless.

"Who are you? What do you want?" she asked.

"Pleasy be easy, Jiao-san, I am-" Ou Lou didn't let he finished.

"How the hell could you know my name?" asked frightening Ou Lou.

"Yao-san told me."

"Who's Yao? Please wait a minute, there are too much thing that I don't understand."

"China. And if you ask for my name, I'm Japan. Please call me Kiku." He smiled.

"Ah yes, nice to meet you, I'm Ou Lou. Just call me Jiao."

"Yao-san and I will be waiting at the dinning room. The breakfast is served, please be hurry, Jiao-san."

* * *

Little Jiao followed Kiku, they ran over the palace, suddenly, Kiku slipped. His face hit the ground hardly. A blood stream ran down on his forehead.

"A-ah..!" Jiao screamed.

"O-ouch… Jiao-san, please don't be so… Ah!" Kiku gasped.

"Can you stand up?"

"Let me try.." Kiku shook violently, but unfortunately, he fell again, making his wound even worse. He fainted.

"Hey Kiku? Kiku?! Wake up! You're making me scare! Please wake up, Kiku." Tears fell down Japan's white face.

She knew that he won't wake up if she doesn't do something. Jiao tore half of her hanfu and wrapped around Japan's forehead. "I hope that this will be helpful, for a while." She sniffed.

Jiao has to find China quickly. Jiao used all her strength to lift Kiku up, putting his face on her shoulder, although Kiku's head has been hemostatic, the blood keep dripping every seconds.

"Uhm… Jiao-san..?" Japan's voice is becoming weaker and weaker. "If something happened, don't be panic, okay? I'm afraid that we wouldn't 'make it' on time."

"Don't say such a ridiculous thing like that."

"Jiao-san? You know, even we just met each other recent, I… I _trust _you." Said Kiku.

"Thank you Kiku…" She began to cry.

"Don't cry, we'll be there on time."

He fainted again.

* * *

After 15 minutes running, finally Jiao and Kiku reached the dinning room. "Damn! Why is this palace so hugeeeeee?!" Jiao gasped heavily. "Now, I must find China."

"China! Where have you been? Kiku is bleeding badly outside, please save him!" Jiao began to lose her calmness.

"Oh god.. Doctors! Where are the doctors aru?!" China shouted.

"Stop crying, here, I got sweet-dumplings for you aru. My people said that eating sweets will make your feelings better."

"…." Ou Lou's hiccups eventually gets louder and louder.

"Hey, stop crying while eating aru!" Angry China. "…Er? I guess that crying is a way to make your feelings better too…?"

The doctor stepped out of the room.

"How is he?" Asked Ou Lou.

"He was in a terrible condition. But now he's safe. If you were late a little bit, he may _die_."

"Hey doc, didn't you know that nations can't die, right aru?"

"But they can be disappear, just like we humans do when we're old."

"We talked enough, can I see him yet?"

"Of course, please do."

Japan's lying on a Chinese bed, gasping heavily, it's look like he's having a nightmare. Sweats are pouring down Japan's pale face. Jiao looked him sadly. She laid on the bed-table a chrysanthemum then moved out of the room.

"China, please tell me more about Japan?"

"Ehhhhh! Why not me? What's wrong with you two aru?"

"Ah… you see, I just want to be his only friend."

"Hmph, you're a horrible person, Jiao. Okay, I'll tell then."

"_When I was walking around the bamboo forest, I found a shy child, he was very rude, just like you aru! He said to me 'Hello China-where-the-sun-goes-down, I am Japan-where-the-sun-rises.' You know, Jiao, I found him three days before I found you. How special, isn't it? Actually, Kiku is a very sensitive child, he always acted like he was brave, but he's not. That evening, I and Kiku sat on the roof, we've been argued about 'rabbits are making medicine on the moon' and 'rabbits are pounding mochis on the moon'. We also talked about our different interests in tea too."_

Ou Lou was completely silenced. "Not bad, huh? I'll try my best to be Japan's friend." She thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Kiku slowly open his eyes.

"Ah.. It's already morning… Gahh!" he tried to sit but can't.

"Oi, Jiao, Kiku has woken up aru!" China smacked Ou Lou.

The cherry petals slowly touching the ground.

"Jiao-san, how long did I faint?"

"Hey! Why didn't you ask me aru?" China got upset.

"Japan asked me." She glared. "It's been a day, Kiku…" Jiao sighed.

"I see.."

His soul-less eyes head toward the window. The spring has come, Kiku was glamor by its dramatic sceen.

"I want to see my cherry blossom garden." His eyes sparkled.

"Hmm? This is the first time I've seen you like this." Jiao smiled a bit. "If you want to see it so badly, then come!"

"Hai."

* * *

_Flowers will bloom, oh yes they will._

_What have I left behind for you?_

"What's with this feelings? Somehow I both felt worry and mild at the same time." Kiku thought.

_Flowers will bloom, oh yes they will._

_For you, who are yet to be born someday._

"Ah, this feeling, I wonder what's going on?" Kiku suddenly ran forward.

"Hey—Kiku!" Yelled Jiao.

"No, no! I must be dreaming!" Kiku keep slapping himself. He started to tremble, tears flowed down on his face. Jiao can hear his hiccups, right in front of her, Japan's villages are eventually destroyed by earthquakes, fire and tsunami. Kiku lost controlled, he was so mad, bursted his anger by screaming in agony. The people suffered on the ground, _they don't deserved this._

"K—Kiku.." Ou Lou stepped toward. "Listen, don't be afraid, I'm here and always be here with you, okay?"

He nodded. "There there…" Jiao hugged him tight. She spotted something as she looking around. "Kiku! Look over there!"

Japan's teary face turned right, his eyes opened wide. Blossoms bloomed all over the mountains, the dark sky became clearer.

"My blossoms…. They're all bloomed, right _Jiao-chan?_" Kiku laughed in tears.

"Wah-! Did you just call me '_chan'?"_

"Yes I did." He sniffed. "The sun has set, let's return back home."

"Yeah, right."

* * *

"Aiyaa! I was very worry aru! Five times of writing Chinese letters, now—Ehh? Kiku? What's with those tears?" said China.

"There was an earthquake at my place, it _destroyed everything_. But thanks to Jiao, my moods are better."

"Oh… I didn't know that… aru.. Let me bring you guys some food, okay? You two must be starving."

* * *

Today's evening was beautiful too. The moon shone bright tonight. Japan's eyes dried and emotionless, but this time his eyes reflected something miserable, sorrow and despair.

"How can I save my country..?" he sighed.

"Oi Kiku, the dinner is served. Let's eat." Jiao poked his shoulder.

"Hai."

* * *

"Cheer up, Kiku. Today's dinner included wonton, egg roll, fried rice, green beans and Chinese pot stickers!"

"That's a lot." Ou Lou picked up her chopstick and started to eat.

"Itadakimasu.."

The Asian trio somehow ate all of those Chinese stuffs and went to bed. Jiao was the first person to fall asleep, then China.

"Thank you for being such a good friend, Jiao. I… I just want to say that I.. I _like _you." Kiku blushed and slowly kiss her forehead.

"_I must protected you, no matter what happens."_

* * *

**A/N: Sorry guys, I was too lazy to write the new chapter, but thanks to the song name "Hana Wa Saku" which sung by Japanese singers, told about the calamity in Japan 2013.**

**Wonton: Chinese fried dumplings**

**Pot stickers: Chinese steamed dumplings (lol I don't sure about this, so please just Google it if you need ^^")**


	4. Chapter 4

Days rushes after days, the cherry blossom season soon to past. So fast, like a wind, a wind that brings along the happy days. Jiao sat under a tree - which she doesn't-know-which-kind-is-it. She close her eyes, her sighs is getting heavier every seconds.

"Jiao-chan!" She turned back as she heard Kiku's voice.

"Sorry, I didn't know you're here."

"That doesn't matter, China is heading into another war. Won't you say 'goodbye' to him?" He slightly tilt his head. Kiku don't seems to like China, his voice raised a bit because of unknown reason when he mention China. His "big brother" got all Jiao's attention, he want to be her "best friend", how unfortunately he's being hindered by China, ofcourse Kiku felt upset, but, China is the one who raised and take care for him.

"So what?" She muttered. "That idiot is always talking about wars, about his mighty-empire-to-be, about the Asia become one with him. What about me?! He didn't say a word when I'm sick, he's always disappear when I need him!" Jiao's anger has been exploded. She cares for China and acting like his truly sister, but, did she ever seen China as her family?

_No. She hates him._

She hates him for stealing her country, her flowers, her people, for ruining her villages, her forests. She hates him, for everything.

"Kiku, all I have now is you, you're my best friend, tell me that you're going to be with me anytime, okay?" His heart throbbed when he sees her tears began to drop.

"Ah.. Don't cry.." As he let his hand on her shoudler he wrap her in his arms.

_"I'll protect you no matter what.."_

* * *

China stood near there, he heard everything. His soul-less eyes head towards the children.

_What I am going to do?_

"My beloved country, what's your decision?" The man who was called General Chung, stepped toward him.

"I can't take back my army anymore, let's go, Chung!" The cruelty surrounded China, all the anger, depress, miserable are killing him, but he had no choice, to protect his country, or being ashamed of himself forever.

He took his helmet and walk away.

_I'll claim my victory on my own, like a mighty dragon!_

* * *

**A/N: It's been a long time since the last chapter I've post. So, enjoy! This chapter is really short, sorry people!**


End file.
